


The Dragon's Bride

by fairytail1230



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, 魔法使いの嫁 | Mahou Tsukai no Yome | The Ancient Magus Bride
Genre: Ancient Magus Bride AU, Auctions, Blood turning to gems, Dragon Curses, Dragon Yu-boys, Dragon blood, Dragon cursed Zarc, Dragon keeper Zarc, Dragon pouchers, F/M, Fae Ray, Fae bracelet girls, Fifty years after the events of ancient magus bride, Gen, Magic, Protectiveness, The Sanctuary, Transformation, Will focus more on Arc V characters, Yugo is a techopath, Yuya has Heterochromia Iridum, Yuya has illusion powers, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytail1230/pseuds/fairytail1230
Summary: Angered, Zarc enters an auction looking for his precious missing dragons but got more than he bargained for. Ray decided to enter in order to pay for Reira's medical care, not expecting the events that will occur. They never expected to meet again.'Her soul was riddled with guilt, she couldn't meet the haunting golden gaze of her best friend. She abandoned him so why is he still willing to save her?'





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Yugioh Arc V fanficticion so I hope that you like it and it's not too bad. If your not familiar with the world of the Ancient Magus Bride then I'll explain that Fae are what the magical creatures of that world called, mages can live for a lot longer than average humans, and dragons are an almost extinct race so people poach them, there's always a keeper to protect their sanctuary. Dragons are supposed to be docile, but Zarc's dragons are different for reasons that will be explained in the story. Curses, especially dragon curse, are dangerous and can kill anyone from the overwhelming power, unless they're a special.   
> Ok! Enough explanation, Lets get on with the story! ⁼̴̶̤̀ω⁼̴̶̤́

 

“ _You’ll be our key to success!”_

_Fear_

_“Now hold out your arm, this won’t hurt one bit?”_

_Pain_

_“Yes! They hatched!”_

_¨With these tests we can evolve dragons to a better version of what they once were.¨_

_¨The red one has very valuable blood¨_

_Frustration_

_¨Don´t hurt them!¨_

With a start golden eyes snapped open.

It was dark, yet he can see with his special eyes.

Nightmare weighed his mind as a quite moan rumbled in his throat. A quartet of small squeaks play in his ears while he shifted on the ice cold floor, black snake like body curled tightly around the four little jabbering ones who produced the sound instinctively. Turning to them, his eyes softened when they met the four tiny dragons. All as awake as him, nuzzling the still whimpering Odd-Eyes.

Dark Rebellion held his wings protectively over him while the petals on Starve Venom's back produced a sweet soothing scent that lessened the pained squeaks of the youngest. Clear Wing's long body diligent and strained. He hawked the direction of Hell’s door. The low growl in his throat died down a bit when Odd-Eyes, who was using the long white tail as a pillow, gave a soft reassuring chirp.

They all sported cuts and bulky collars, much like himself, but no worse than the red dragon.

There were jutting crystals cruelly covering the hatchlings neck, the green gemed chest of the large dragon burned fiercely at the chauvinist men thinking they can do as they please with their lives. They never considered the possibility of death. Wishing that he could do better to protect these innocent young, but all he can do is comfort them. Starve Venom grunted, his eyes glowed green at another attempt to heal the crytalized wound, but due to his own lack of power nothing’s changed, dispirited he lowered his head.

Sensing the growing depression around him, Odd-Eyes wagged his long scaly tail in an effort to show that he was fine, but it didn’t work. He hated seeing his family being sad because of him and as much as he hurt physically he can never bring himself to watch them suffer for his sake. Even though it might be costly the flightless dragon made a decision.

The duel colored eyes which gave his name glowed and before any one can protest the bleak concrete surroundings distorted until the gray was washed away by a flurry of bright colors. It was like they were transported away from their cramped prison to a lush open meadow, full of flowers and a running stream. The illusion was so strong that the feel of the dancing wind was tangible. Clear Wing’s wings itch for flight in this placebo freedom. It all happened fast, the small dragon swayed, his fragile body hitting the cold floor if the large dragons claws haven’t swiftly caught the falling Odd-Eyes. Yet again he overexerted himself.

“ _Please… smile…”_ the youngest chirped quietly, “ _it hurts… t-to see you sad because of me…”_

“ _You-”_ he tried but was cut off by the tiny dragon

“ _I’m used to it Zarc…”_ the youngest interjected with his weak voice contrasting his burning determination, _”this is the least I can do to make you guys smile. After all, this dream will last for thirty minutes...”_

The rest looked like they wanted to argue, yet in reality what was done was done and there was nothing they can do. Sighing softly Zarc tucked the flaccid hatchling against him. He told towards the others that they should honor their brothers selfless wish and enjoy themselves. The rest looked at him with uncertainty, but couldn’t deny their already suffering sibling’s sacrifice.

_“Alright.”_ The oldest naturally answered.

Taking one last glance at his resting brother, Dark Rebellion used his large metallic wings to herd the others to the fields, finding it a bit hard.

_“You can’t seriously expect us to be okay with this right?!”_ the loudest protested not wanting to be away from his younger brother. He yelped when a long tail whipped at his head.

“ _Shut up Fusion”_ Starve Venom drawled, laughing at the others angry snarls.

“ _That’s not my name dammit!”_ the white dragon threw himself onto his least favourite sibling for an attack, causing the snickering other to use his snake like body in dodging and make and run for it with Clear Wing not far behind, yelling threats and atrocities.

Zarc and Dark Rebellion sighed at their antics, yet satisfied at the plant dragon’s unorthodox way of thoroughly distracting Clear Wing. With a quick nod at Zarc’s direction and his tail patting pale red scales in a ‘get better soon’ gesture, the lightning dragon flew off onto a solid tree, watching his brothers chase each other. Starve Venom repeating Fusion over and over, taking great joy teasing him. He curled, deep in thought.

Sometimes it amazes him how powerful the youngest’s illusions are, so much so that they can be real to those around them. Making water actually feel wet and even allow them to taste food. Unfortunately it never lasts, this dream will fade like any other. With them in a cold, dark cell and empty bellies. All they can hope for is freedom, where they’ll never be hurt and see the real sky. Not just images the scientist wanted Odd-Eyes to copy. Those thoughts swam his mind as he sat there enjoying the cool breeze.

Snuggling closely under Zarc’s wing Odd-Eyes snored softly, content that his brothers are more at ease, his wounds and fatigue finally getting the better of him. Sensing that the hatchlings is finally asleep Zarc relaxed enough monitor the the rest.

Eventually Clear Wing’s grudge against Starve Venom died down as he went on with doing loopy loops and spins in the blue sky. Starve Venom on the other hand took a post away from his siblings air tricks in case he decided to _accidently_ land on him, and was pawing at the flowers around him, enjoying the soft caress of petals on his scales. The oldest was occupied with sharpening his wings, keeping one eye scrutinized for if another scuffle would break out.

Seeing the four relaxed and somewhat happy in Odd-Eyes' illusion, Zarc allowed himself to let go of the tension in his body as he laid his head on his crossed arms. His mind drifted, thoughts of how the outside world would be like for the five of them floated in the breeze. Would they find someplace to call home? Zarc hoped that him and his little ones would be able to find a safe place away from this cage. Somewhere where no one can hurt them and maybe he would be able to see her again…

In an instant all their serenity was broken when distressed screeching echoed around them.

Glowing nets were shot out in the direction of the patch of flowers and tree.

Entangling in those nets were Dark Rebellion and Starve Venom, twisting and turning in their flexible prison that dragged them towards two men in guard uniform who held the net guns. Directing them, the lab coats stood behind the opened door that looked like a hole in Odd-Eyes' illusion. The metallic black dragon cried out, purple electricity and sharp wings fought in vain to free him as the the nets were super resistant. The smaller was panicking, trying to use his thorn tail and fangs. Even with knowing the futility of the situation.

This wasn’t normal, they never took them for experiments this early. A cold feeling pricked under Zarc’s skin, he felt that something bad would happen if they were taken away. It plagued his mind as he secured the now awake youngest with his tail before extending his talons to grab the closest hatchlings which so happens to be the Dark Rebellion. Having the same feeling, Clear Wing dove to Starve Venom and held on for dear life, biting at the net.

Zarc’s green markings glowed as he opened his mouth, a vortex of deadly energy spurred within, he was ready to strike.

Putting on a face of fear at Zarc’s actions, the scientist scrambled to a device in one of their coats and turned a nob to maximum frequency. The collars around the dragons necks vibrated, resonating a high pitched sound that although harmless to humans felt headsplitting to the creatures wearing them. Zarc winced, the light of his attack dying on him as his hold was becoming harder to keep. He hissed, It felt like his eardrums will bleed. Dark Rebellion saw this and knew that even the strongest among them can’t fight this.

“ _Don’t worry about me! Protect Yuya!”_ Was the last thing he said before the oldest hatchling was wretched out of Zarc’s grip.

The insufferable sound that radiated from the collars was enough to down Zarc as all he could do was wrap around Odd-Eyes - who was now sobbing, the collars pain and his brothers distress was becoming too much for the poor dragon - tighter in case those men dared take him as well. Clear Wing too was effected by the this, but still stubbornly slashed at the steel netting that kept Starve Venom captive.

“ _Stupid! You’ll be taken to,”_ the plant dragon struggled to speak, his fight gone, “just let go!”

“ _Like hell grinning bastard!”_ he roars then dug his scarp teeth into the net. The tough material dug into his gums and drops of blood unintentionally clash with the neon glow. Unexpectedly the net shortcerceted on the area he was biting, he could even feel some metal threads snap in his jaw.

In his short lived mental woop of a small victory the white dragon was too late to notice the electric baton being swang at him by the guard holding Starve Venom’s net. The impact and momentary pain made his grip slacken to the point that he fell away from his brother, landing on his sensile wings. His heart beat faster, ignoring the sting on his cracking crystals, Clear Wing used his only two limbs to grab onto the ground and crawled much too agonisingly slow to the men. But the sound coupled with his pulsing wings finally taking its toll as he collapsed with a mournful whine.

The remaining dragons could do nothing as they watched their family being forced away from them. Orders sounded like static, but the fear present in Dark Rebellion and Starve Venom manifested in full-blown terror from whatever they must have heard. The door slammed shut along with the ringing silence and the the burn of loss began to engrave itself in their hearts. They were still far too weak to do anything.

The happy illusion of hope faded.

\----

Days, months, years.

It was a blur.

How long Zarc waited for the black and pink hatchlings to be returned, he does not know and quite honestly afraid to know what became of them. The numbing cycle of experiments, being forced to shift between forms, and watching the remaining hatchlings go through the cruel men's abuse as they mourned for their missing big brothers. His only indication of time was when they were shoved back into their thick concrete cage for the night. Odd-Eyes has never again done another illusion, believing that it was his fault his brothers were gone and Clear Wing acted more violently at enyone who would hurt them out of self hatred for being weak. Not a day goes by that they don’t miss the two oldest hatchlings dearly. He vowed that the moment they can escape this facility he’ll use any means necessary to find Yuto and Yuri and destroy anyone who dares separate his family again.

Whatever it takes.

Just when they were about to give up, something Zarc can only describe as a miracle happened.

After long hours of torture and back into their bare room they slept, not expecting that while in the middle of painless slumber the door would once again crash open, startling the occupants.

Instinctively Zarc wraped his tail protectively around the shivering little ones, the large black dragon growled, his teeth bared in promise, not wanting a repeat of the past. His markings glowed more threatening.

To their surprise there were no cruel men or painful tools on the other side of the doorway.

Instead it was a woman with a kind face and vibrant red hair. She tried to approach, looking at them worriedly. Zarc growled, still not willing to trust. She stepped back.

“I mean you no harm,” she raised her hands calmingly as she took careful steps forward. “I just want to help you guys get out of this horrible place.”

There was something different about this woman that made the trio want to trust her, almost like they were attracted to her in some way. A curious aura wafted the around. Once she was close enough the dragons noticed her cursed black arm. Golden eyes widened.

_A dragon’s curse._

Reacting to the pleasant aura and sweet luring scent, Clear Wing and Odd-Eyes wiggled out of Zarc’s hold to get a better look, Zarc still eyed her suspiciously. Smiling, the woman slowly lowered her cursed hand to pet each of their heads, the younglings flinched at first, but soon melted as they purred at the first loving touch they’ve experienced that wasn’t from Zarc. It was warm. It was almost like instinct to want to be around her for the younglings. She frowned when her hand brushed against their cuts and wounds.

“Your hurt” her emerald green eyes studied the extensive cuts and scars on their pale scales. Her orbs flashed a wistful sadness. In a show of light a bird staff magically appeared in her normal hand. Startled the white dragon spread his crystal wings defensively but was soon queled by Odd-Eyes’ chirps. He too shook from surprise, but made no move as he sensed that the woman’s intentions were not to harm. The black dragon felt so as well, and growled at Clear Wing to back down, inwardly hoping that his and Odd-Eyes’ judgement weren’t wrong.

She chanted a melodious spell as sparkling green light flowed out of the gems that served as eyes for the bird on her staff, it danced around her then sectioned towards the three. It was like a soft, warm mist that brightly swirled down from their heads to their feet, bringing color to the dark cell. The cuts and scars glowed on their bodies before shattering and drifting away like dust, even the crystals covering Odd-Eyes' wounds faded taking their aches and pains with them. Once the woman finished, she held out her hand towards them.

“You no longer have to live here, come with me and I’ll take you to the dragon sanctuary,” she said, “It’ll be your home.”


	2. Chapter 1: Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK this took me a while to write and proof read so I think it's perfect at this point. I do have to warn you that there are going to be more feels, so buckle up and prepare yourself for this year coaster! XD
> 
> I should of probably told you this, but for this of you who are not familiar with The Ancient Magus Bride you might be a bit lost for some parts, so if your confused don't be afraid to ask!   
> Here are some fun facts of the Fae who will show up or be mentioned here. Devas are elemental fairies that are able to control their element. Halflings have the same powers as the Fae their crossed with but are unable to reach their full potential in powers. Sugar Imps are mischievous little creature that will do anything for sweets, they're playful, but can be extreme pranksters.   
> Welp on to the story! ^ω^

“ _You know you have that beautiful shine in your eyes and an aura around you that the most hostile of creatures to trust you. Just like your name sake, your radiant, Ray”_

Radiant…

Ray doesn’t feel that special. A blighted sigh left her as she flopped to her right side on the bed, staring out the star speckled window. The room she was provided was nice, not glamorous of course, its a small room with a four-post bed, to the right of the bed lays a desk with books sitting comfortably under the windows light. The walls were cream colored which matched with the crisp sheets that Ray had clutched in her hands. Those people who offered her the room called her special too, not only that, they gave her a deal she can't refuse as well.

How can she when nothing in her life goes right. Her special ability didn’t save her father from dying and leaving his fifteen year old daughter on the streets.

¨Nothing but a sugar coated word to say that I’m a freak, ¨ she muttered to herself.

An image brushed her minds eye. The narrowed golden eyed gaze of her best friend. She huffed that even now his face haunts her. If he knew he would disagree with what she’s doing, but he’s not here. Her heart felt tight as she put a hand over it.

¨I know what you would say...¨ A sad smile tugged at Ray’s lips. ¨However even you suffered because of me.¨

Tomorrow her life will change forever, whether it would be for better or for worse she didn’t care as long as the money would be used to give Reira the life she deserved.

\---

Deep in the city of London there was no living sound, not even the roaring engine of a car for miles. The clatter of varying footsteps echoed throughout the narrow path of tightly close buildings. Four figures, all clad in tan cloaks followed the only woman of the group, her vibrant red hair peaked from the hood as she turned and lead them down an underground stairway. The shortest of the group of four unconsciously moved closer to the silver haired one when they arrived at the door to their destination.

“This is it”

“Thank you Chise for taking us this far, but this is our mess and we can take it from here” the woman looked like she wanted to argue, but her companion beat her to the punch.

“Zarc’s right you know,” came the smooth, almost feminine, voice of the young looking man who’s twirling one of his ivory locks, “we owe nothing to the Sanctuary’s current Keeper, I bet the brat even has all the money necessary to pay the hefty price of the auction.” His knowing gaze narrowed at the keeper’s hard glare before lowering to the boy who glared as well. “Unless you’re planning to be reckless, storm the auction, more than likely fail and practically hand them another-”

“Elias!” Chise reprimanded, giving him a _‘consider others feelings before you speak_ ’ look.

“I’m just stating,” he pouted at his wife causing her to sigh.

“What Elias is trying to say is that there are rules that must be followed, if you just go and take something that you didn’t pay for then not only will they come after you, but,” she and Elias shared a look, “the church as well... so we can’t help you”

"Damn..."

The silver haired keeper balled his fist tightly. He had about 1.2 million he can spend in precious jewels he’s collected over the years but that won’t be enough to buy them back. The Ainsworth -mostly Chise- have offered them funds to help them, but will it be enough… He doesn’t know how he could handle it if they wouldn’t be able to save them from this corrupt system.

“Zarc, they’re going to leave us behind.”

A tug towards the now open door broke him from his revere. Gold met the determined, half wavering stare of slited magenta orbs. Zarc blinked finding focus back in the task at hand.

"Right."

Once inside, Zarc kept his guard up, not letting anything go unnoticed as he stayed mindful of his young ward behind him, noticing the way he pressed himself against him. A gray haired man with a long red scarf approach.

"I see that you’ve arrived safely.” He greeted rather tonelessly.

“Thank you, Reiji, for having us in such short notice” Chise bowed politely. Out if custom she provided iridescent flowers, filled with Sleigh Beige magic, covered by a cloth and gave it to him.

“The pleasure is all mine,” Reiji took the flowers, “knowing that my late mentor still owed a favor towards the Ainsworth, I’m more than happy to oblige.”

“Again thank you. Now if you would please direct us to the auction where the dragons are being held?”

“Certainly, but first I am aware that one of you among the group Is not qualified to enter.” He fixed his glasses then directed his gaze at the boy behind Zarc. The child huffed and came forward with hard narrowed eyes.

“Really? Who are you to keep me out of this!” he crosses his arms defiantly causing Zarc to give him a knowing stare. His keeper was about to tell him to wait outside with Chise’s familiar when a certain _someone_ just had to interject.

“Actually they can. Since its an event only for mages and influential personnel, so considering that your neither of those, no luck.” the skull with a human face got closer as he continued in a hushed voice that only Zarc and the boy can hear. “And considering your experience in these kind of places I doubt you want to be here as much as you say you do… Starve Venom.”

Reacting to the indication Yuri growled angrily, letting his composer drop as he bared his fangs at the mage, eyes briefly glowed green, seeing this Chise was quick to reprimand her husband. Zarc too glared, greatly annoyed at Elias’s harsh way to scare the poison dragon off. True that he too didn’t want Yuri here, but he wouldn’t be that straightforward and inconsiderate on knowing Yuri’s fear. As much as he wanted to express his distaste he had to ease his ward first.

“Calm down Yuri.” The silver haired mage placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, the skin under tensed as Yuri quickly snapped back to normal, though mentally kicking himself for losing his cool. Even though he doesn’t want to admit it, Elias was right. Yuri truly doesn’t want to be here, he can’t deny the way his stomach churned being here. He was scared, but it eat at him more to loose those dear to him. He heard Zarc tell him to stay with Ruth outside and Reiji agreeing as he signaled the others to follow him. Yuri’s heart beat faster, grasping the courage -not for himself but for them- by those thin threads, he spoke. They can’t leave him behind on this!

“Not if I have these,” the violet haired boy played confidently as he pulled several vials out of his pocket, filled with dark red liquid; some producing purple sparks while the others were bubbling green and pink. “You must of heard of Starve Venom’s perfect poisonous blood that can kill within seconds while it can also be used to give plants immortality and Dark Rebellion’s blood has medical uses such as curing paralysis and quicken healing.”

“Yuri!” Zarc tried to stop him, knowing how dangerous dragon blood can be. His brow twitched. _How_ did he get Yuto to agree to this?!

“Relax. Yuto gave them to me willingly since he knew he could’t stop me and honestly I don’t care what they do with our blood as long as we can get them back” he muttered venomously, low enough so just his keeper can hear.

The way the boy advertised the merchandise made the those listening and jeer, wanting to try their luck in buying the rare dragon blood. Greedy humans eat up Yuri’s words, not caring were he managed such a treasure as long as they can use their own money to have it for themselves. They cheered, telling them to let the child in the auction, not knowing the the child in front of them was in fact far more valuable than mere drops of infrequent blood.

“Seems like I found myself some influence and besides what they don’t know won’t hurt them,” Yuri whispered, grinning mischievously, teasing the blood vials in front of him.

“Would you really pass up the opportunity to auction off these miracle potions and disappoint the crowd. So we’ll play it like this you let me into this auction, I get my cut of the profits, and we all go our merry way home afterwards. Deal?” he announced earning a round of applause.

Those around supported the manipulative dragon. Slightly miffed that he lost an argument to a child. Zarc sweatdropped at the irritated popping vain the young man sported. He really doesn’t take loosing to a fourteen year old too well does he? The kid sadly had a nack for these kind of things. Reiji turned his back and led them to the auction auditorium, but not before handing the items to a staff member. He’ll allow himself to bend the rules just this once. 

\---

Yuri never ceases to surprise the dragon keeper as he _always_ , one way or another, gets his way. He could sense the still salty Reiji’s disapproving stare burning holes at the back of the dragon child’s head, and Elias’s jealous glare since his wife chose to sit by Yuri instead of him, leaving Zarc to be the only one between Yuri and a murderous thorn mage… Wonderful.

Their silly tension was soon replaced by anew. The curtains raised and the announcer took his place on the stand. Chise’s crystal flowers and the dragon blood was already sold in an earlier auction leaving them with 3.5 million added to Zarc’s 1.2 million along with the 2.3 million the Ainsworth have with them. Hopefully it will be enough, for the main event has begun.

Yuri was shaking impatiently, Zarc laid his hand on the boys shoulder and squeezed it.

“Remember to stay calm Yuri,”

Said dragon could only nod, his steeled magenta eyes not breaking away from the stage. His heart hammered in his chest, he willed the prickle of pink scales from breaking human skin. This is it, he can’t afford to mess up, no matter how much he wants to just transform and rip up the infernal stage he had to control himself. It’s for their sake, Yuri kept telling himself.

He can do this.

“And now good sirs I present you this morning’s main event!” came the sickly sweet voice of the announcer while two large, concealed cages were carted in. Yuri’s stomach jittered in trepidation his acute hearing could already picked up the muffled whimpers from within, no doubt that Zarc’s enhanced senses could as well from the way the hand on his shoulder squeezed as if he’s trying to calm himself as well. “I present you not one, but two rarities! Yes two of the Four Heavenly Dragons of the Dragon Sanctuary!” That brought murmurs. Horrible, greedy whispers of power, trophies, dragon blood and… Weapons. It made his body tremble unbearably, so close to not giving a damn and slitting every reprobate’s throat. He could feel Zarc’s slight shift in power, the the keeper managed to bit down. A soft hand was on his, squeezing reassuringly and a pleasant aura, no doubt it’s Chise who can sense the boy’s malice.

“ _Do it for them.”_

But no amount of mental control could prepare him and Zarc for this.

The sheets were removed from the cages. Zarc had to bit his lip hard to keep down the growing fury while Yuri let out an acute growl that lodged in his throat. “Here are Clear Wing and Odd-Eyes! Yes, yes, they are the real deal! Clear Wing the dragon that rides the wind and strength as mighty as a hurricane!” The man waved a hand towards the largest cage containing the majestic white dragon whose beauty is sucked away by the black bonds restraining his movements. They kept his long tail tightly coiled, making the body look smaller as his arms were forced to his sides. His crystal wings flapping uselessly against them as his head ferociously moving back and forth against the black tethers that kept him in place, covering his mouth and eyes.

" _Yugo..."_ Zarc mentally growled.

“Careful now gents, this dragon is still not broken and wild as can be! It already took out ten strong men in the struggle to restrain it!” he barked out a laugh as if it were some spectacle to watch, “but thus the reason why we have no other option but to make this two for one deal as the next star of our auction is none other than the appropriately named Odd-Eyes!”

" _Yuya..."_

Reacting to his little brother’s dragon name Yugo fought more vigorously, muffled roars escaping his sealed mouth. Yuri could only guess every possible curse he could think of that’s going through Yugo’s head.

There he was, the young wingless dragon being strapped in a tight curled position with his long neck bolted down to the cage floor with thick, magic negating runed metal in a way that forced him to face the crowd. He didn’t struggle like his brother, but Zarc and Yuri could see his violent shaking and the mismatched red and green eyes shine with unshed tears, obviously left uncovered for show. Yuya’s fear was thick. He can’t even sense Zarc and Yuri due to the panic. His eyes glowed uselessly with the restraints sapping away his defense.

“Now this young one is a master illusionist so watch out when the gem like dichromatic eyes glow. It’s docile and can do wonders to keep the other in check, but that’s not all it’s good for…” They watch with disgust as the announcer’s eyes glinted in the low light. The moment a small, black runed blade slide out of his pocket and seeing the terror in those mismatched eyes Zarc and Yuri wanted to jump onto the stage and stop him from doing what they know he’s going to do.

“Stay in your seat brat!”

Zarc didn’t even notice that he got up from his seat until he felt hands on either side of his shoulders pulling him back. He glared at Elias and Reiji from behind while Yuri miraculously kept his calm, even with bloodlust running high around him.

“If you want to save them the best course of action is to follow their rules and give the highest betting.” Replied Reiji, pushing up his glasses. Zarc took large breaths as he felt his own power surge, but he had to keep control. Overreacting can only make things worse. He tried not to watch, mentally praying for his dragons to hold on a bit longer.

“This here is genuine rubies and emeralds that is produced from dragon blood! Yes good sirs, this dragon is a true value indeed”

Yuya whimpered weakly when the blade was extracted from his neck with a loud squelch, the blade was as small as a pocket knife and would heal quickly, but ghost pains would still remain for a long while. Chise held her free hand over her heart hearing the tearful thoughts of the two dragons on the stage. She herself felt like crying when Clear Wing begged them not to hurt his little brother and for him to be the only one sold. The red dragons heart wrenching cries, wanting to go back home with his brothers and Zarc. The Bird mage was used to them being cheerful and full of energy… not like this.

“NOW PLACE YOUR BETS GENTS!”

$1,250,000

Zarc didn’t skip a beat. $1,300,000

  
$1,400,000

$2,500,000

It was torture!

$3,000,000

  
$4,000,000

Yuri found the urge to cover his ears harder to resist. He thought he could handle it and fight down his anxiety.

$4,500,000

But the rising betting began to sound distant in Yuri’s ears as he bit his cheek hard. A bitter sweet flavor coated his tongue of something only a rare few are immune to. Painful memories of past experiences cast their chains around him, slowly dragging him back to the cage within his mind. He struggled, believe he was stronger now. He was wrong.

$5,000,000

He remembered how he was in the same situation, in this same environment!

Terrified as bigots flaunting their money made bets on him as if he were an object!

The muzzle around his small, too young form, preventing him from crying out! How he begged for Zarc, for his brothers!

…$5,390,000

Yuri’s heart drummed powerfully in his ears. His magical pressure starting to flare a bit from his inner panic. He felt a hand on his, he wanted to flinch away but the grip was too strong. There were words spoken that were lost to him. He was trapped in a nightmare, he knew, but everything was so blurry that Yuri can’t tell real or not anymore!

_“You belong to Academia Starve Venom, that’s your place.”_

The dragon child whimpered, wanting to leave this waking nightmare! Elias was right he didn’t want to be here. He was scared, it was getting hard to breathe, they were coming out short. Suddenly there were arms around him and a soothing sound flowing to his ears. Yuri weakly tried to get away, yet he felt oddly tired.

Taking an anxious breath, Zarc watched Chise sing a soft magic filled lullaby as she held Yuri’s shivering form. He tried to call out to him earlier, but the moment the dragon’s magic reacted to his panic and his eyes glowed he quickly pulled the hood over his head to hide the boys nature. He was glad that the boy’s breathing was gradually normalizing while he started to slump onto her chest. Finally the green of his eyes dulled to magenta as the child slowly succumbed to sleep.

“I’ll take care of him, you focus on the auction,” Chise assured. Nodding, the keeper gently let go of Yuri’s hand while he made his final bet.

$7,000,000

For a while there was silence. The announcer called for more bets, but for a while no one apposed. Golden eyes roamed the room, the swell of relief and nervousness made his raised arm feel clammy. This has to be it! This has to be enough to bring them home without complications. It’s all the money they have with them, and he prayed that it will be enough.

But as if some higher power wanted them to suffer. Calamity struck.

$10,000,000

A cloaked man stood up, his hand raised high. An air of smugness swirling around him. Mutters were heard, no one can believe that someone would bet that high, Elias cursed lowly at their luck as he look at his wife’s wide heartbroken eyes worriedly. The auctioneer called out for higher bets, but there were no opposers to their demands. Zarc cold only star in mute silence, shocked at the turn of events. The thunderous gabbling felt like a sledge hammer was being pounded onto him instead of the wood.

“SOLD!”

The world played in slow motion. He lost them.

He’ll be damned if he’s going to take this without a fight.

\---

“Are you sure you want to do this? You still have a chance to back out if you want to.” A young man in a white suit handed Ray a sheet of paper and pen dubiously, still trying to convince her not to throw her freedom away do carelessly.

“I’m _fine_ Edo,” Ray said in monotone while reading the contract. It looked like all her demands will be taken care of, so no regrets right? “I’ll do anything to guarantee Reira’s future”  
  
“If this what you truly want?” Sartorius folded his hands on his lap.

“We should still allow her to think of her decision, she’s still part human after all so she still has more rights than full Fae have.” Edo argued solemnly with something only he knew. Sartorius scrutinized him critically.

“We can give her all the time in the world and miss Ray’s answer will still be stubbornly the same,” his mentor shot back. “You can’t allow yourself to still be a bleeding heart Aster, this line of work doesn’t allow it, especially since you have Sora to worry about.”

Edo’s fist tighten, but he didn’t lash out. Ray knew how Sora is sore topic for the apprentice, after all she and Reira stayed with them for a month now. A Sugar Imp child Edo rescued from Academia during the dragon incident, who was raised to become a murderer. Very few Fae from Academia were allowed to live after the cult’s apprehension, and as sad as it is, too many of their captive Fae were already beyond saving. Sora was just lucky that Edo didn’t give up on him.

It’s another reason why she can’t stay, Reira needs the money and with the funds Edo can focus more on taking care of Sora. Everyone is happy? They don’t need her. Again the golden eyed hallucination appeared as if he was besides her, only stronger. Ray’s teeth gritted as she smacked the contract on the table, a bit more forcefully than intended, and signed without a second thought. She couldn’t save him, but she’s making an effort to repent!

“ _It’s my fault! Just let me live with it!”_

Ray’s violet irises turned severe, her pupils emitting a light. Her pure white dress flowed around her as she briskly walked out the door to the auction, followed behind by her sellers and auction personnel. Her heart weighed heavy, images flashed in her mind so fast that it’s a blurred mess. Bare feet slapped the ground, the sooner she can get this over with the sooner Reira can get her treatment and finally live a normal life. Well as normal as someone with the Fae’s sight can have. Ray can trust Edo to take care of her and even teach her magic if she wants to.

  
Her skin tingled as an unnatural glow washed over. In her hast she swallowed down the intensifying haunting stare, letting her light bath the stage, little lights floating around her, low screeches of uncertainty overcame the announcer’s prattle.

There’s no going back, but why does she have such a strong pull in her longing soul.

\---.  (Around here I recommend for you to play the music Here From The Ancient Magus Bride for this one. I wrote this listening to that song and feel that it does justice to this scene!)

Zarc wanted to leave, use the full extent of his power and burn this place down then save Yugo and Yuya before they were handed over. He wanted to so badly that it hurt. He would of done it too if it weren’t for Yuri’s vulnerable position if he revealed himself. The poor boy is unconscious and blissfully unaware of the events around him as he was cradled in Chise’s arms. How can Zarc face him now that he failed?! The keeper felt his heart heavy with failure and rage.

Why is it always them who suffer the most?! Why is it that no matter how much he tries, how much he sacrificed. His promise to always protect them and keep them together breaks yet again. Even if he does follow through with his original plan, Chise’s words still weighed in his mind. The church will always find reasons to accuse Elias for things and since the Thorn mage is still grudgingly on their side for his own peace, he and Chise can’t help them.

Everything felt numb

They weren’t still allowed to leave until the event ended. He was thankful that the rest were quite and giving him his space. The man who brought his dragons was already gone to claim his prize as per custom. Zarc’s patience just had to hold, as he tried to think up a plan. It was hard when it feels like your blood is flowing lead and he’s pretty sure he had to hold back his eyes gleam a couple of times.

The last auction came up and he paid no heed to the rising curtains. His head kept bowed at the onslaught of an irritating voice and annoying oohs and awes of the crowd.

“Last but not least we have here a Devas Halfling. Yes and as rare as they are this young lady has many capabilities that prove useful! As seen she can summon guiding lights and anything light attributed!”

What was that tugging at his cursed soul? It was unexpected and uncomfortable, his hand moved to grip the fabric over his chest. Briefly his gaze went up to see what the guest were fervently betting on, but lowering again. His eyes were wide in disbelief, before his head snapped back on to the stage. Zarc’s breath stuttered.

No it can’t be.

Golden eyes stayed transfixed on the all familiar face that he thought he would never see again. What is she doing here?! _Why?!_ Zarc’s mind was thrown for a loop at all this finding it hard to process as he sees his friend in a way he’s never seen before. His heart beat faster as his quivering orbs couldn’t leave her unnatural glow. _Why?_  Out of all ways for them to meet again, it had to be this! On impulse he raised his hand up high. Zarc let her slip once. It's not going to happen again! He called. 

$7,000,000

The others looked at him questionably, surprised that he spent all the money he wanted to use for his dragons on someone they don’t know. Elias smirked at the burning determination in Zarc’s eyes, aware that the young mage was not doing this on a whim. He's not giving up, if anything he looks ready for a fight. This is going to be interesting. 

“SOLD”

When Ray’s eyes connected with her buyer, a shiver went up her spine. This time it wasn’t a hallucination, the lights giggled and chatted at his familiar aura in excitement, but Ray felt differently.

Those eyes that stared back at her were real. Her knees felt weak as she fell on them. Ray can see that he changed, his aura is the same, but…

The large looming shadow with green markings told another story.

He’s not _human_ anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT WERE YOU! 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter and don't worry things will get better... Eventually ∩_∩'  
> No seriously I am planning to write some fluffy chapters and of course Yuto and Yuri's rescue later on so hang on for now! ^ω^

**Author's Note:**

> OK that wraps it up!   
> Please tell me what you think and leave some kudos if you like! ^o^  
> They full the next chapter to come! ^ω^


End file.
